Daenerys's Void
by MyTargaryenFire
Summary: A story of what could/would happen if Daenerys Targaryen had less/no empathy.
1. The Beginning

~~~~The Beginning~~~~

Dany was staring into the depth of one Magister Illinois's present, her coal-black dragon's egg, when she heard fast foot steps outside. She knew it wasn't her moon-of-her-life because he was at a gathering with his most loyal and wouldn't be finished until much later in the noon. She opened the red-canvas tent to see who the person, who seemed to be in a hurry, was. It was, to her disappointment, Viserys Targaryen- her brother and the rightful ruler of Westeros. However, Dany had other plans that not even her husband knew of.

She knew his coming was about her suggestion, in the morning, that he should go back to Pentos and wait for Khal Drogo to muster his arms. Viserys was a few metres from the tent, when he quickened his already-fast-pace into a faster stride. Dany started to conjure arguments and reasons why he should go back, but they were all worthless because as soon as he opened those red, black-embroiled tent flaps and walked in, her brain would turn as lifeless as her dragon eggs.

She could hear the thudding of his heavy feet on the ground, coming closer and closer to her pavilion. Blood rushed to her ears and she could hear her own heartbeat. He then strode in with a drunkard's presence and immediately intimidated her by grasping his sword's pommel. He was dressed rather finely, Dany observed, with magister Illinios's 10 dragon-worth top and the golden belt, with indented sketches of dragons with three heads, that he was given for his birth's day.

Attempting not to be in reaching distance of him; just in case something awful happened, Daenareys took one slow and delicate step back away from her brother.

He noticed Dany's fear."Well, don't just stand there, pour some wine for your brother." He said with his authoritative-tone. Unwillingly, Dany poured him some Arbour Gold into a tainted red chalice. Whilst she was doing this, she could see Viserys toy with her dragon eggs, chucking them in the air, later to catch them just before she anticipated they were about to smash on the floor."They're very fine presents," he observed."Shame if they were to break." Anger flashed across across her face, Dany involuntarily thought of all the things that he had done to her and made her all the more angry. But, just as she was about to do something rash, she remembered that her time would come and she composed herself once again.

"It would be..." Dany knew that if she prevented him from playing with the eggs, he would lash-out. Viserys placed the eggs back on their stand as he realised is drink was being offered to him.

"Why thank you sweet sister." There was an awkward atmosphere, one that could either bore Viserys and quicken his departure, or anger him from Dany's lack of interest towards him. Did he really expect any interest towards him anyway? When he is going to be out of her life is Dany's only , an enraged voice emitted from Viserys.

"The crown is mine! You are only here because I looked after you, because I protected you! Then, you try and take what is rightfully mine!" Spat Viserys. Dany stood in shock, unprepared, thinking why he couldn't have at least given her some time to think of how to resolve the argument. Feebly she spoke.

"No, I-I-" This wasn't going to end well. She would normally try and avoid Viserys throughout the day, but he was recently getting bored (and badly talked about) by his company. So he would come to Dany for some entertainment in either the form of pain or fear.

"You what? Wanted for me to forget about my army and let you have a romance with that savage!" Viserys was getting angrier. They say that the Gods flip a coin for a new borne Targaryen; one side is mad, the other is normal.

"I thought that, perhaps-" Dany attempted to redeem herself, but to no avail.

"You thought, did you?" he spoke softly, dreamily soft, so soft that it was as if he were reading from a book. "You're a girl, you can't even fully fill a man's cup let alone think." At that point he threw the remains of his alcohol at her new gown. I am your older brother, you let me think of how we are going to cross the Narrow Sea, not you." Viserys emphasized his statement with a, surprisingly, painful poke on her chest. Dany knew what was going to come next; every time he lowered his voice in an argument, meant that he had had enough and was going to end this argument: by him winning it.

She twisted around, before Viserys could grab her, and headed for the exit. Her soft wine-stained gown twisted and twirled in the air as she tried to escape.

"You have woken the dragon!" screamed one of the last living Targaryens. His face went as red as fire and he lunged forward, but not for her, for her three dragon eggs.

Why does he do this? Why does he have to get so annoyed? It's as if he is an eight year-old, trapped in an adult's body. Her green egg was hurled towards her. It missed and luckily hit the side of the tent and bounced onto the ground with a thud. He held up her black egg. Not that one, please not that one Dany thought. He aimed and flung it with all his might. But before Daenerys Targaryen could reach the door and flea to her moon-of-her-life, something hit her at the back of her head. Something hard and heavy, something that seemed to have turned everything black.


	2. Affects

~~~~~Affects~~~~~

Dany woke up with a start. She could vividly remember her dream. Were they dragons? Dany questioned to herself, or was it men with fire? She pushed the idea away, to let it sit in her mind for a while; she knew that she could potentially spend all day pondering what her dreams really meant. What she wanted now, was justice. Some unknown anger had arisen from her, some angst from a pit of fire, swallowing up all other emotions. She got up from her bed too fast, and everything went around spinning. She held herself in place and realised that it was night. Or was it? She oft thought it was night, when really the tent was just sealed properly. She went towards the flap and then suddenly came to the conclusion that she wasn't in her tent, or any other tent that she was familiar with. The flaps weren't in the normal Dothraki style and everything was just... different. She span around, her dress spinning with her and saw a sword that was being propped up by the side of the tent, that she knew too well. She quickly untied the flaps and shot out of the tent, gasping for air. Suddenly, she was running in the general direction of her tent.

Voices were in the distance, she was among her people and safe, yet why did she feel that she could die any minute? Fear crept its way into her and grew until she pushed it down with the thoughts of safety. She spotted her red tent and, composing herself, stepped closer and closer until she was in it. She knew immediately that Khal Drogo was in there because the smell of sweat and blood hit her nose. She went to find Irri so that she could speak to her Khal in his alien tongue.

Irri came willingly after Dany had explained what had happened with Viserys. They stepped into the tent and gently woke Khal Drogo up, like a mouse would a dragon, he awoke and to Dany's surprise was very glad to see her. Once Irri had explained to Drogo what Viserys had done, all he said was "He must be ended." Dany was in shock, but knew that that could be the only way. But could she do it? Could she kill one of the last dragons so that she could rule without being dragged down by him? Something said she could, but not directly. Between them they formed a plan including alcohol, Dothraki rules and another thing, something Dany told Khal Drogo that he could not tell her for fear of not going on with the plan, his death. The only flaw to the plan was that they had to wait until they reached Dothrak, even if it was only 1 day away.

They arrived in Vaes Dothrak in one piece and Dany suspecting to be pregnant. It is now two hours away from initiating the plan to kill Viserys Targaryen. Luckily Dany hadn't had many more encounters with him, he was sulking. However, with the plan so soon Daenerys had to get ready.

She found the barrel of Arbour Gold hidden in her tent and started to roll it towards Viserys's tent. Nerves were effecting her, blood rushed to her ears, her legs started to shake and it was suddenly 50 degrees hotter. What was she doing? Dany thought, as she stopped for a rest in the starlight. But she then saw something, for one split second she saw a boy in the stars. It was her boy, she knew it. She gathered her confidence and screwed it to the sticking place. She got up and rolled the barrel to her brother. She strode into his tent and said a warm "hello brother."

"Oh, hello how nice of you to pay some attention to me. Does your head hurt? Shame..." This is not going well. But Dany thought of his death and continued.

"Yes, fine. I was wondering, as thanks to you helping me and looking after me, I would you to accept this gift." She stepped out the tent and pushed the barrel in.

"Ah, finally you have seen how much you need me."

"Yes." Something like that anyway, Dany would have added, but prevented herself from saying it.

"Arbour Gold! How much did this cost? Never mind, I'll enjoy it all the more."

"Ok." Dany was losing her confidence and had to come up with her excuse. "I have to go now. The feast is going to start soon, please do come." Already opening the barrel and drinking from it, Viserys just about manged a 'yes'.

The next morning, Daenerys Targaryen was truly the last dragon, even if her brother worn a golden crown first.


	3. Change in Path

~~~~~Change in Path~~~~~

Pillage, rape, rob, kill, hit, shout and burn- was all that was happening in Daenerys's life for many a day. She didn't mind too much, she knew it was just tradition to just do so, but she knew she should care- she just didn't know how to.

The other day when they had defeated Khal Ogo, Dany finally realised that she was lacking of something. She just couldn't decide what.

It was quite a small fight but it was what came after that Dany knew wasn't right, but just didn't care.

Once they had defeated Khal Ogo, they burned down Lhazar (a close by town). Daenerys didn't take part in this, but went through it once burnt. It was here that she saw a witch-like Lhazareen lady being raped and calling for help- but nobody came. She pleaded for Dany's morals when she saw her, but none that would help came. Looking away, Daenerys Targaryen just road on and ignored all other rapes.

They were just at the edge of Lhazar, but close enough for villagers to walk near unnoticed. The day was hot and the floor was baking from the day's mass bonfire. Occasional screams could still be heard from the village, yet they were left un-noted and uncared for- which was the day when Daenerys saw her husband wearing a mighty gash like a reward from his battle."Please, get it looked at, there must be a healer in this village. Anybody?" She shouted the last few words in hope someone would shout out that there was a better healer than any just done the road. Yet nobody answered until an elderly man called out from the crowd surrounding her.

"There was one. Mirri Maz Duur, her name was. But you killed her!" The malevolence in his voice made Daenerys's head ring and anger rise. Irri repeated Khal Drogo's "I am fine," as he stumbled to sit down.

"Who said that?" Dany's anger had risen too high- and so had her voice. Her husband was wounded and she was being mocked. She didn't wait for an answer, she stormed into the crowd looking like a hornet in a bee's nest. "Who said it!" Repeated Dany, but less quietly; she was losing her confidence. Nobody knew, they just looked at each other, wide eyed and confused.

"Daenerys!" A soft call beckoned her out of the crowd and into the light where her husband lay. "You need to stay with him, I-I don't think he'll make it by tomorrow..." Irri whispered. What's with all the whispering, Dany pondered. But she pushed the thought aside when she realised the true seriousness of this situation. What if he can't ride his mount? What if he can't lead his people? What if he dies?

No.

That's all Dany could do to satisfy the questions. He will get better. She took a step towards the body now sprawled out on the floor with people tending to him and saw the pain on his face. Pain. I remember pain. It was my enemy and my ally to fear, it was my weakness and yet, it brought me here. Leading thousands of people. The next thing that Danaerys Targayen said appalled, astonished, astounded and bewildered everyone. And yet, it made sense.

"Leave him. He needs no help. He can fight this battle as it were with a man, only now it's death."


	4. Life & Death

~~~~~Life & Death~~~~~

Nobody thought that Khal Drogo, Daenerys's moon and stars, would survive the night. And they were right.

He died quite peacefully, thought Dany, he wasn't thrashing in pain nor screaming in fear. He just died. She knew that dying like this could be better than other ways, impalpable ways, but Daenerys Stormborn had a hunch, a guess and an idea that this was how it should be: not how it shouldn't be.

Of course without a Khal, a Khalasar needs a new one- which to Dany's sorrow she couldn't be and ride to Westeros with a Dothraki army; she is a woman, so instead they took-off, no goodbye, no commiserations, nothing. She was no longer their leader and they did not care for her.

On that morning of Khal Drogo's death, Dany gave birth to her boy. Her most loyal helped her and talked her through the process and after hours of stress, the boy who will mount the world was born. Everyone cheered, touched him and helped as much as they could, but Dany knew she wasn't safe here with the son of Khal Drogo and had to make the quick decision to go the Red Waste.

Cheering still, Dany's people packed all the necessities, created a make-shift baby carrier and headed for their destination without a Khal, but with a child.

However, one of the doubters was Ser Jorah Mormont. He pestered Daenerys right from the beginning of her plan with a "This is no good Khaleesi, will we get lost in the Waste." and "Please, listen Daenerys." But, Dany either replied with silence or a shrug, not wanting to think too much of his negativity.

The Red Waste lived up to its name for long enough- even the happy cheerers were doubting Dany; no end to this barren land could be seen. Fear crept though everyone, soon leading to anger, which leads to hate. Danaerys Stormborn knew this, so decided to send scouts to put peoples' minds at rest. She sent one to their east, another their west and another north- all with supplies.

The easterly person came back first reporting a deserted town. The westerly person came back shortly after reporting a thriving town. Then the last, northerly, person returned reporting a mass city. Dany knew that this city could either be a haven, or a trap. She also knew the abounded town would be useless, as they needed supplies. Whilst the thriving town seemed like the greater option, she had to go to the city and hope it wasn't what she feared.

They reached Qarth with one death (her horse) and one child. She had hear rumors that the city was run by thirteen great people, all who are masters in their art. She hoped that one of them could see that her child needed to be better looked after and fed more nourishing food. Her and her people stopped at the gates and waited for them to open. They did and as expected there came thirteen finely garbed men. This immediately created a bitter taste in Danaerys's mouth. She could not trust a man with more power than her- not after Viserys. They gathered in an arc and scanned her. One even scowled, while the fattest spoke, "And what brings you to Qarth."

"Life." Was all that Danaerys thought important.

"Life? Well that's an interessting answer. Whose life? Yours, your people or that crying thing?" He replied.

"I am Danaerys Stormborn a Targayen and I wish to enter your city!"

"A Targaryen you say? So where is your dragon? Don't Targaryens have dragons? No? Well, what do you have to offer to Qarth."

"Offer? I need not offer anything but my thanks. Surely you would not close your gates to a child!" She raised her voice to match his piercing tone.

"What do we say thirteen? All those who would allow her step forwards."

One man stepped forwards. Then another. The remaining eleven looked to each other for answers whilst four more stepped forward. Dany bowed her head in thanks and started to move towards Qarth.

"Wait!" The man shouted, " You need another to enter, this is a democracy!" Dany rolled her eyes and looked back at them.

"Please I ask you to agree, my child needs help." With that, another shuffled closer to Danearys.


End file.
